The girl in the castle
by CaitlinHendry2
Summary: In Storybrooke, Regina finds and uninvited visitor in her home. Back in Hyperion heights, Regina finds out some unexpected news


Our story starts 14 long years after season 7 ended.

As we already know Rumpelstiltskin and Belle are dead (cue the sad music :( ), Regina is now the good queen, Emma and Hook had their baby, Alice and Robin are getting married and life in storybrooke is great... or is it...

"Morning Regina" Emma said, glancing at Hope, she juggled Hooks wine and her frozen onion rings in her arms while she struggles to unlock the car. "Morning Emma, how's Guyliner and Hope?" Regina asked while helping Emma with the shopping. Emma didn't answer her, she knew that Hook wasn't a lot of help at home and Hope was a struggle but she slowly made it happen with help from her mother Snow White and father Prince Charming. Her body swiftly moved away from Regina and into the yellow bug she drove. Regina felt hurt by this but in the back of her head, she realised how hard it is to juggle children and work so she walked away, back to her castle on the outskirts of storybrooke.

20 minutes later, Regina walked into her castle and sat on the sofa, glad that the day is over and she can finally have some 'me' time, she sat quietly with her feet on the sofa. She suddenly felt calm, all distractions gone...until she heard some noises coming from upstairs. Armed with a hand full of fire balls and a bat she found by her front door, she creeped up the spiral staircase, the sounds got louder and stronger each step she took. Suddenly the noises just stopped. As her heart was beating rapidly, the queen opened the door and swung her bat way above her head, ready to hit the intruder on the head in one large swing. "Wait..." a scared voice came from next to the desk. "please don't hurt me" as Regina took a better look she realised that the intruder was a child, a girl, a girl barely the age of 12, a girl so scared it made Regina shudder and immediately drop the bat. "You're just a child" The queen whispered, her heart grew for children, she thought they were cute and helpless, this child was no different though, her hair was a chestnut brown colour, her eyes were a sparkly hazel colour and her skin was pale white, much like Henrys was at that age. "W...w...what?" Regina began to stutter with confusion " Who are you?" She let out her hand in front of her for the child to grab, but she reluctantly refused. "I don't mean any harm, I just want to find my parents, I was told I would meet them here, here in Storybrooke" the girl explained, her voice cracked and a tear rolled down her cheek, it made Regina feel instantly sorry for the girl, she wanted to give her a hug, tell her everything was okay, even though inside, it wasn't...

Our next chapter starts 11 years ago, back in hyperion heights.Emma,David and Mary Margaret and the rest of the family had just moved in and Rumpelstiltskin is still alive...

Regina walked around town, after Henry had left to start a new life with Jucinda and their daughter she had felt lonely on the outside but on the inside she felt like a proud mother, a proud mother that left her child to live his life to his full potential (which he did by the way). All of a sudden she her phone vibrated, a text, from 'The Sheriff'. "Emma" she whispered under her breath, _she always brings good news_ she thought to herself, but this time it wasn't...

'Meet me at your house' the text read, the lack of words made Regina shiver and feel cold inside, she regretted thinking that the text would make her happy because it didn't. She quickly drove back to her house, Emma was already inside waiting, she sipped a small cup of tea ever so quietly, the look on her face gave Regina a strong sense that the news wasn't good. Many thoughts rushed in and out of her head about what it could be about. _Is she pregnant again? Does she need help?_ One of these thoughts stood out to her the most was _Is something wrong with Henry? _As she walked closer to the room she realised Emma wasn't the only person in the room. Mary-Margaret, David,Henry, both Hooks and Rumpelstiltskin was in the room, all with the same look on their faces as Emma. "Regina sit down" Emma whispered looking straight into her eyes. She sat down without hesitation. "Regina, Samdi's working on something strong. Like a strong potion. We think its some kind of love potion" Emma took a deep breath before continuing. " Regina we think he's going to use it on you." Regina breathed slowly, she could feel her heart beating quicker but her breathing stayed the same. She took a few seconds to compose herself: "What are we going to do?" she whispered choking back many tears, wanting to stay strong in front of Henry, " I don't know, but we always find a way" Regina hated that sentence, she hated it even more now. What am I going to do? she thought.

11 years in the future. Back in Storybrooke...

Regina and the girl sat on her sofa in the living room. "So... who are you and where have you come from?" Regina broke the awkward silence with these words. She felt sorry for the girl. "Well... my name is Rumpelstiltskin. I was named after my father. I came from Boston where a man was looking after me. He died a few weeks ago. On his deathbed he told me that I would find my parents here. He told me that my parents were named Regina Mills and Rumpelstiltskin Gold."


End file.
